¿Y a ti Cómo te gusta, Hinata chan?
by Ninde Elhenair
Summary: Servicio social y una joven e inocente Hinata Hyuga... Definitivamente había mucho potencial en esa combinación.
1. Chapter 1

Y A TI, ¿CÓMO TE GUSTA, HINATA CHAN?

By Ninde Elhenair

_Al principio, cuando el shinobi frente a él había llegado con el sobre, lo había tomado como una broma de Yamato; el castaño había estado ayudando en la oficina de servicio social los últimos tres meses después de todo, y no es como si lo hubiera tratado muy bien como su subordinado en anbu o no le hubiera gastado muchas bromas gracias al carácter tan inocente propio de él… Pero conforme iba leyendo el comunicado, sintió que el color iba abandonando su rostro, sobre todo cuando al llegar al final pudo ver que estaba firmado por la Godaime en persona. No pudo hacer menos que suspirar con cansancio y resignación.  
Sabía que había estado dándole la vuelta al asunto durante los últimos años y que era probable de que se hubieran acumulado… un poco… esas tareas tan tediosas… _

_¡Pero deber 826 horas de servicio social! _

_Cualquiera hubiera jurado que los cálculos estaban mal, pero él ni siquiera se atrevió a rectificarlos, estaba seguro que de hacerlo descubriría que la persona que realizó el conteo se había equivocado y en realidad debía más que eso._

Dejó caer la cabeza y los hombros en clara señal de derrota y sin siquiera alzar la vista comenzó a escanear las opciones que se le daban para cumplir con todas las horas que debía:  
*Academia Shinobi: Maestro regular, sin misiones, puntualidad obligatoria… NO  
*ANBU: Actualización del libro Bingo, fotografías, información y recompensas… NO  
*Balneario: Limpieza general y asistencia a adultos mayores… ¡Dios, no!  
*… Una mancha borrosa debido al doblez del papel, después la leería.  
*Boticaria: Adquisición de plantas medicinales de la montaña, lago y cavernas… NO  
*Cineteca: Reinstalación del servicio eléctrico completo… NO  
*Contabilidad de la Hokage:…. Ni siquiera leyó la descripción antes de negarse rotundamente.  
*Desparasitación: Y vacunación de mascotas en general, casa por casa… NO  
* Evaluación de daños: Después de misiones rango S… NO  
*Hospital general: Asistente de enfermería, inventario de medicamentos, suturas, asistencia a adultos mayores y/o discapacitados… NO  
*Impermeabilización: De edificios gubernamentales, departamentos, casas y negocios locales… NO  
*Jurado: Asistente de la corte y/o Consejo de algún clan… NO  
*Limpieza: Aseo completo de las calles de la aldea, puestos locales y parques… NO  
*Mantenimiento: Restauración de posibles daños a los rostros Hokages… NO  
*Observación: Vigilancia de la puerta principal, papeleo de ingresos y egresos shinobis, así como permisos a extranjeros y visitantes… Tal vez, si Izumo y Kotetsu lo hacían, él también.  
*Restauración: De manuscritos antiguos o, en su defecto, traspasarlos a nuevos documentos, con letra perfectamente legible… NO  
*Turismo: Guía de turistas importantes, o embajador para asuntos comerciales… NO

Se rascó la nuca.  
Realmente esperaba que fueran más las opciones, pero aparentemente sólo esas 17 opciones le permitían cumplir todas sus horas en el mismo lugar… Y ninguna le agradaba en lo más mínimo. Su mirada perezosa, repasó nuevamente la lista, centrándose en esa línea casi ilegible que se había saltado tan arbitrariamente; entrecerró la mirada, intentando leer la mancha borrosa de tinta.

*Bib…eca …blica: Limp.. de lib… estant… invent…o, vigilancia, perm…so de leer, co…ida, air…. dicionado…

Levantó una ceja, de haber intentado leer esa línea desde el principio no habría tendido que verse en la necesidad de leer lo demás. Si había leído bien, podría pasar los días en la tranquila biblioteca pública. Casi nadie pasaba por ahí desde que se había inaugurado la biblioteca virtual que contenía los documentos escaneados y acceso libre a internet y computadoras… Hacer su servicio social en un lugar apacible, con aire acondicionado y (si no había entendido mal) comida. Era obvio que esa era la mejor opción.

Levantó la vista al shinobi frente a él, que había abierto una carpeta desde el momento en que empezó a leer el documento.

–_¿Ya ha tomado una decisión, Kakashi senpai?– había levantado un bolígrafo, dispuesto a anotar la opción que hubiese escogido._

–_Si… Supongo que la biblioteca pública estará bien– respondió encogiéndose de hombros ligeramente. –¿Sucede algo?– preguntó al ver como el castaño fruncía ligeramente el ceño al revisar la lista, antes de hacer una anotación.  
_

–_No… Nada que pueda causar un problema, supongo– respondió, sin darle vueltas al asunto –Mañana a las 10 de la mañana, senpai  
._

_._

_._

–Y así fue como acabé aquí– terminó de relatar el shinobi. Sacudió ligeramente con su mano el polvo del lomo de una gruesa enciclopedia –Supongo que a lo que se refería Yamato al final era que tú también hacías tu servicio social aquí– sonrió. Ella estaba frente a él, con un libro de registro entre sus manos. Llevaban casi cuatro horas haciendo inventario de la sección de medicina.

–Si– respondió ella con una pequeña sonrisa –He estado aquí por un mes… pe… pero Tsunade sama pensó… Que necesitaría ayuda para terminar to… todo– volteó ligeramente hacia atrás. En el mes que llevaba haciéndose cargo de la biblioteca no había podido terminar de organizar ni una decima parte del inventario.

–Bueno, Hinata chan– tomó otro libro del estante, sacudiéndolo para poder leer el título –Parece que serán– guardo silencio un segundo, haciendo cuentas mentales –Alrededor de seis meses que estaré aquí.

–¿Seis meses?– repitió ella, haciendo cuentas también –¿No irá a misiones?

Negó con la cabeza un par de veces –Al parecer cuando acumulas tantas horas como yo es obligatorio terminarlas lo más pronto posible– mostró el título a la kunoichi para que lo anotara en el registro antes de regresarlo a su lugar, tomando otro –En lo personal creo que la Godaime sólo quería ahorrarse mi salario y aún así obligarme a trabajar– observó con diversión como la joven Hyuga soltaba una pequeña risa por el comentario –¿Qué hay de ti? ¿También debes casi mil horas?

–No– respondió con una sonrisa nerviosa –Mi familia fue quien donó esta biblioteca… y como futura líder… una de mis obligaciones es el asegurarme que los patrimonios estén en perfecto estado. –volteó su mirada hacia el reloj de la sala de lectura. Eran pasadas las 10 de la noche. Habían cerrado la biblioteca a las 7 pero se quedaron a organizar un poco el inventario.

–Es un poco tarde– complementó Kakashi, guardando el libro y sacudiéndose el polvo de las manos y el chaleco –Podemos continuar mañana, si quieres. –ella asintió, colocando un separador en la página.

–¿Qui… quiere ayuda?

–¿Hn? Oh, me caería de maravilla un poco de ayuda– respondió al adivinar a qué se refería. Realmente la gente no iba mucho a la biblioteca o el Kazekage había pasado por ahí recientemente. Tomó el pañuelo que ella le ofrecía y se sacó el chaleco, los guantes y la insignia de Konoha, intentando quitarse lo mejor posible el polvo de la camisa, máscara, pantalón y cabello –¿Decente?– le preguntó extendiendo los brazos.

–Si… solo– se acercó a él, limpiando con otro pañuelo un poco de polvo que tenía en la sien izquierda. El color rojo estaba presente en su rostro mientras hacía su labor, pero no desistió de seguir haciéndolo.

–_Adorable– _pensó el junnin para sus adentros –_Hinata Hyuga ¿19 años, no?– _si mal no recordaba era de la misma edad que sus tontos ex alumnos _–Demasiado bonita e inocente….– _era inevitable, siempre que conocía a alguien así era como si otra persona se apoderara de él

–Listo– le dijo con una sonrisa sincera.

–Gracias– respondió asintiendo suavemente con la cabeza –Vamos, te acompaño a tu casa, está cerca y queda de camino a mi departamento– agregó antes de que ella pudiera negarse. Le dio la espalda, tomando su bolsa de kunais y las llaves de su departamento y de la biblioteca de la mesa de recepción. Metió su ropa sucia en una bolsa de plástico y escuchó como ella apagaba las luces de los demás pisos. El libro que ella leía cuando llegó esa mañana estaba al lado del teléfono; lo tomó. –Bingo.

–Sensei, lamento… lo de la tarde– le dijo apenas llegó, un poco cabizbaja.

–¿Hiciste algo que me molestara?– preguntó seriamente, no recordaba nada por el momento, su mente comenzaba a trabajar en otra dirección.

–Bueno… la comida, no sabía que vendría y… no… no traje una ración para usted… Me sentí mal.– estrujó ligeramente su pulgar con sus otros dedos, no quería evidenciar que tan nerviosa estaba.

–¿En serio?– ahora que lo recordaba, en la hoja de opciones indicaba que tendría una comida. No sabía que eso era por parte de la kunoichi. Abrió la puerta para que ella pasara y se encargó de cerrar con llave él mismo.

–Le prometo que traeré algo para usted todos los días.– habló aprovechando que no lo veía a la cara directamente.

–Entonces, en agradecimiento, te acompañaré a tu casa todas las noches– sonrió bajo su máscara, acariciando disimuladamente el lomo del libro de la kunoichi –¿Te gusta leer?– le preguntó con una sonrisa oculta bajo la máscara al momento de pasárselo.

–¿Eh?... si. Me… me gusta mucho– tomó el libro con cuidado, guardándolo en el bolsillo de su chamarra.

–Ya veo… A mí me gusta mucho hacerlo– movió ligeramente su cabeza hacia la izquierda –De hecho podría hacerlo todo el día… Oh bueno, lo he hecho todo el día.

–Si, eso he notado– recordaba las veces que veía al junnin pasear por las calles, con la mirada fija en uno de esos libros naranjas. No sabía de qué trataban en realidad; sus compañeros, amigos y familiares se negaron rotundamente a darle el título cuando les preguntó.

–Tiene muchos beneficios, después de todo– dijo divagando un poco.

–¿Be… beneficios?– aparte de pasar un buen rato y distraerse, no conocía algún otro.

–Sí… Por ejemplo, la mayoría de la gente lo hace en la cama; pero yo prefiero hacerlo de pie – volteó a verla, sus ojos estaban concentrados en él, dándole toda su atención –Eso fortalece la columna.

–No sabía eso– susurró. Sus pies se movían automáticamente a la par del shinobi, aún con los ojos cerrados podía ser capaz de llegar a su casa.

–¿Y a ti… cómo te gusta, Hinata chan?– le preguntó, al notar que ella comenzaba a desviar la vista hacia abajo, probablemente pensando.

–A mi… pues– pensó ligeramente, en realidad no se había puesto a pensar mucho en eso –Supongo que en mi cama.

–¿Boca arriba o boca abajo?– doblaron una esquina. El puesto de Ichiraku estaba en contra esquina, abarrotado de gente como todas las noches.

–¿Hay alguna diferencia?– su suave voz lo hizo voltear a su rostro nuevamente, asintiendo.

–Por supuesto, por lo general al hacerlo boca abajo estimulas la circulación– cerró los ojos un momento, tomando un pequeño respiro –Pero yo prefiero estar boca arriba, lo encuentro mucho más placentero. Casi tanto como hacerlo en la bañera.

–¿En la bañera? Pero no corre peligro de…

–No si tienes cuidado– la interrumpió, adivinando a qué se refería –Es relajante con el agua caliente, te aseguro que si lo intentas te quedarías ahí hasta que el agua esté fría y aún así no querrás detenerte hasta el final.

–Yo pensaba que la gente sólo lo hacía en la cama… el sillón… el suelo…

–En la cocina– agregó, varias imágenes llegaban a su mente, e interiormente rezaba para que una pequeña risa no se escapara de sus labios y le quitara esa seriedad que provocaba que ella lo mirara.

–¿En la cocina?– bueno… ¿por qué no?

–Si– se encogió ligeramente de hombros –A veces la ocasión se presta para eso; ya sabes, cuando horneas o guisas algo que no necesita que lo supervises todo el tiempo y que tarda un poco.

–Ahora que lo pienso tiene sentido– una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios, recordando –Recuerdo, que una vez lo hice en el campo de entrenamiento… Fue muy agradable.

–Oh, hacerlo al aire libre es muy agradable– introdujo el puño en las agarraderas de la bolsa de plástico y metió las manos en sus bolsillos –La sensación del pasto fresco bajo de ti es inigualable… Un poco sucio, pero realmente agradable ¿Lo has hecho en la rama de algún árbol?

–Eso siempre me ha parecido peligroso.– admitió –Es fácil distraerse y caer.

–¿No te parece que, dado que somos shinobis, ese peligro es realmente nulo?– tuvo que morderse el interior de la mejilla con un poco de fuerza. Realmente se estaba divirtiendo demasiado, no sabía si era porque ella le contestaba con inocencia y naturalidad, o porqué en realidad su mente estaba en otro lugar –Pero en fin, entre más lo hagas mejor, personalmente creo que es el mejor relajante del mundo– una vaga imagen cruzó su memoria, apenas conteniendo una risa que salió en forma de un pequeño bufido –A menos claro que lo hagas de rodillas en el suelo.

–Eso debe ser doloroso– sonrió hacia él. Nunca se había imaginado que platicar con el sensei fuera tan agradable, incluso parecía que hacía comentarios que ella pudiera contestar son tartamudear, y le agradecía eso. Por lo general, cuando estaba nerviosa, ese pequeño defecto suyo salía a la luz y le molestaba ligeramente.

–No te imaginas cuánto, pequeña– desvió su mirada de sus ojos, divisando a dos calles la casa de la joven Hyuga –Pero creo que concordamos en que… Hacerlo es sumamente placentero ¿no lo crees?– su imaginación estaba volando demasiado lejos con esa plática y comenzaba a sentir cierta incomodidad en su entre pierna.

–Lo es– su mirada siguió la del peliplateado, realmente el camino se le había hecho demasiado corto debido a la plática que mantenían.

–Llegamos.– declaró al momento en que se detenía, la puerta principal estaba frente a ellos. La observó hacer una pequeña reverencia en agradecimiento.

–Gracias– dijo casi en un susurro.

–No hay de que... Fue un verdadero placer– se acercó un paso a ella, acortando la distancia aún más –Incluso, puede que en el futuro lo hagamos juntos ¿no lo crees?

–¿Juntos?– repitió, sonriendo apenas al momento de inclinar a un lado la cabeza. Su cabello cayó ligeramente sobre su hombro, pero no notó como el sensei seguía con la mirada el movimiento ni como su respiración se agitó por un segundo –Claro ¿por qué no?

–…– sus manos seguían en sus bolsillos cuando acercó su rostro a ella, desviando sus labios a su oído, pero la frase que tenía planeada desde el principio simplemente no salió, provocando que sonriera –Buenas noches, Hinata chan.– se separó, sonriendo con los ojos cerrados.

–Hasta mañana, sensei– otra pequeña reverencia le fue dirigida antes de entrar y cerrar la puerta.

Kakashi suspiró ligeramente.

Inocente. Era demasiado inocente. 

Había planeado divertirse un poco a instancia de ella aprovechando esa cualidad, pero al momento de culminar, simplemente las palabras no salieron. Tal vez fueron sus estúpidos modales de caballerosidad los que le impidieron hacerlo, o realmente no se sentía con los ánimos de gastarle semejante broma tan pronto.  
Hacía eso con la gente inocente y era sumamente divertido para él. Por lo general su víctima constante era Yamato, pero el castaño parecía haberse vuelto inmune o realmente ya no le afectaban los comentarios con doble sentido. 

Miró en dirección contraria a la mansión Hyuga. Su departamento estaba a apenas tres calles. No pudo evitar soltar la pequeña carcajada que había estado conteniendo desde que tomó su libro del escritorio de la recepción.

–Realmente podríamos hacerlo juntos en el futuro, Hinata chan… Y…– comentó entre risas para él mismo, aquello que no pudo decirle –También podríamos leer un poco, si queda tiempo…

Seis meses, serían seis meses muy divertidos.

Fin.

**Notas de la autora:**

**Aquí en México, oficialmente, se terminaron las vacaciones XD.  
Este pequeño fanfic no fue en especial romántico… Abarcamos la categoría amistad únicamente hahaha, siempre me he preguntado ¿cómo sería tener un amigo como Kakashi? Y hace tiempo cuando me enviaron un mensaje de broma por whatssap, inmediatamente lo supe y comencé a escribir pero apenas ahora lo he terminado (aunque la verdad no sé porqué me tardé tanto, ya que es muy corto XD )**

**Espero que les haya gustado, y que hayan disfrutado de sus vacaciones (si es que las tuvieron)  
Muchas gracias de antemano si es que me gano un review de su parte, y si no, aún así muchas gracias por leer :D**

**¡Trabajaré por traer muchos más KakaHina! Hasta entonces, nos vemos :)**

**Xoxo.**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen

Capítulo 2: Tentación  
By Ninde Elhenair

.

.

.

Si hubiese una palabra para describir la situación en la que estaba ahora, sería: Impensable.

Desvió la mirada hacia la ventana, como si de repente el cristal o lo que estuviera afuera de repente se tornara lo más interesante del mundo. No quería hacer contacto visual, sabía lo que iba a pasar si eso ocurría y no podía permitirse el ser débil. No ahora.

-¿Cuánto tiempo piensas seguir evitándome?- su voz era seria y eso la ponía nerviosa. Apretó inconscientemente el brazo del sillón, haciendo la mayor presión que podía.

-No… no lo evito- respondió con apenas un hilo de voz, su garganta se sentía seca y su declaración sonó muy poco verídica. Se levantó de un salto y caminó hacia la cocina, tomando con un poco de esfuerzo una botella de agua

¿Cómo había terminado en esa situación?  
Lo conocía ya desde unos meses atrás. Él había llegado a ponerse al día con su servicio social y ella cumplía con sus obligaciones del clan. Ambos había tenido un trato cordial y agradable desde el primer día, incluso se atrevía a decir que una amistad había nacido entre ellos… Tenían gustos similares, congeniaban al hablar, a veces él le hacía pequeñas bromas que ella no captaba de no ser por sus amigos. Era una amistad agradable.  
¿Entonces por qué motivo hacía esto ahora? ¿Por qué ponía todo su esfuerzo en doblegarla?

-Si, si me estás evitando- la había seguido hasta la cocina mirando de reojo la puerta principal. Estaba cerrada y ellos estaban dentro solos. No podía era tan fácil sacarle la vuelva y fingir que no había escuchado su proposición. –Quiero que me mires a los ojos y me digas que no quieres hacer esto tanto como yo.

Observó cómo, nerviosa, dejaba la botella en la mesa. No levantaba la mirada.

Sonrió para sus adentros. Tal y como había pensado, ella también tenía el mismo pensamiento, sólo era cuestión de presionar un poco más.

.

.

. 

-No sé si hicimos lo correcto dejando a esos dos solos bajo llave- murmuró con pesar la joven rubia, sin despegar los ojos del estante del que estaba eligiendo las compras.

-No teníamos otra alternativa- intentó confortarla su amiga, su cabello rosa estaba atado en una pequeña coleta baja. Estaba tan preocupada como ella pero no quería demostrarlo –. Confío en el sentido común de Hinata…

-Pero no olvidemos que acabamos de dejarla _sola, _con _Kakashi sensei_- interfirió Naruto, haciendo énfasis en esas palabras. –Hinata chan podrá resistirse un poco, pero Kakashi sensei es demasiado mañoso… yo también estoy preocupado.

-Ojalá Kiba y Shino estuvieran aquí- se quejó Ino, golpeando su frente con la palma de su mano –No hubiéramos tenido que recurrir a Kakashi sensei si ellos hubieran estado aquí.

-No seas tan quejumbrosa, Ino- se expresó el joven moreno, metiendo las manos en sus bolsillos y mirando el siguiente estante –No había más remedio, ahora mismo esos dos están en igual de condiciones, así que era lo más lógico que los juntáramos, si me lo preguntan a mí.

-¿Pero qué tanta fuerza de voluntad tiene Hinata para no sucumbir ante Kakashi sensei?- preguntó más para sí mismo Choji, no siendo consciente de las miradas de preocupación que intercambiaron los otros cuatro.

-¿Cuánto ha pasado desde que nos fuimos?- preguntó nerviosamente Sakura, intentando ver si alguno contaba con algún reloj de mano.

-Aproximadamente una hora- respondió Shikamaru moviéndose algo incómodo. Esos tres estaban contagiándole sus nervios.

-Kakashi sensei- comentó sombríamente Naruto, no atreviéndose a mirar a los demás –Desde que lo conozco me ha quedado claro una cosa: Si quiere algo, lo consigue.

-Y si en este caso lo que quiere es que Hinata…- Ino no pudo terminar lo que quería decir –Debemos apresurarnos… Hinata es mi amiga… No me gustaría que…- se abrazó a sí misma, intentando contener el ligero temblor de su cuerpo y sin terminar la frase.

-Tenemos todo lo que ocupamos- sus ojos verdes se desviaron a la hoja que sostenía entre sus manos, leyendo con rapidez la lista antes de tomar una bolsa de color rojo del estante. –Sólo hay que pagar y llegaremos inmediatamente.

.

.

.

Su respiración se volvió agitada conforme retrocedía hasta que su espalda chocó contra la pared de la habitación. ¿Por qué a ella? ¿Por qué de entre todos los que conocía, precisamente ella era la que aún no había experimentado esa situación?  
Sabía que se arrepentiría, pero lo miró directo a los ojos. Sus orbes negras la miraban como si fuera una presa pequeña frente a él, y no sabía si temblar o dejarse caer de rodillas derrotada… ¡Era una kunoichi, por Dios! Se supone que se había enfrentado a situaciones mucho más peligrosas cientos de veces, y en ninguna había tendido ese sentimiento de sumisión.

-No te resistas más, Hinata chan- murmuró con voz ronca, colocando ambos brazos al lado de su cabeza, impidiendo una nueva huida de su parte. Ya había podido escabullirse en dos ocasiones y esta vez no lo iba a permitir –Sabes que quieres esto tanto como yo.

-Kakashi sensei… por favor aléjese- a pesar de que no había tartamudeado, sintió que las palabras habían salido muy forzadas por su garganta. Colocó las manos sobre el pecho del junnin, provocando que un suave gruñido saliera de parte de él; apartando las manos de él.

-Sabes que terminaras aceptando ¿por qué retrasarlo más?- sus ojos analizaron cada centímetro de su rostro, sonriendo altaneramente bajo su máscara. Estaba cediendo, podía verlo.

-No- susurró, intentando escabullirse por debajo, pero sus brazos bajaron al mismo tiempo, impidiéndoselo –Esto está mal… las consecuencias.

-Créeme que no estoy pensando en ninguna maldita consecuencia, Hinata- apenas y había podido pronunciar la frase de manera serena, se mantenía apretando los dientes ¡¿por qué era tan difícil de convencer, maldita sea?! –Ahora mismo… Lo único en lo que pienso es en lo que puedo hacerte si tú haces lo mismo por mí.

-No estaría bien- respondió con el corazón agitado. Él tenía razón. Ella también quería hacerlo… pero no era correcto –Mis amigos… Ellos confiaron en mí…

-Si eso es lo que te preocupa yo aceptaré toda la culpa- sonrió aprovechando la confidencialidad de su máscara, después de todo, era sólo su culpa, él la estaba tentando… Y ella estaba cediendo.

-¡No!- repitió ella sacando fuerzas de voluntad de quién sabe dónde. Lo empujó ligeramente, haciendo espacio para deslizarse a la derecha y correr a la sala.

-¡Maldición, Hinata!- lo escuchó gritar –No me hagas esto, por favor… Te necesito.

Se paralizó a medio camino.  
Sentía un ligero cosquilleo en las manos en consecuencia de reprimir sus impulsos por tanto tiempo. Él tenía razón. Quería hacerlo, y por eso mismo se sentía tan avergonzada, por su falta de voluntad ante el junnin. Se mordió ligeramente el labio antes de voltear hacia él; sus mejillas estaban rojas y en sus ojos había un brillo de anhelo.

-Yo también lo necesito… pero no estaría bien- él se acercó despacio, con los brazos rectos a sus costados.

-Y no te parece que lo prohibido es una de las cosas que más se disfrutan en la vida… Caer en la tentación de hacerlo- sonrió, colocando una mano sobre su hombro y sintiéndola estremecer –No te lo negaré, te sentirás culpable un tiempo, pero en ese momento… Lo sentirás también, incluso me atrevo a afirmar que te va a gustar.

Ella afirmó con la cabeza agachada, antes de ser plenamente consciente de las manos del junnin sobre ella.

.

.

.

-¡Espéranos, Naruto!- gritó ella, apenas teniendo tiempo de secar rápidamente el sudor de su frente –Por si no lo recuerdas no es tu departamento y yo tengo las llaves.

-¡Oh, es verdad!- respondió el rubio, frenando sus pasos en las escaleras.

-Tarado.- murmuró Shikamaru al final de la fila. Las escaleras eran un poco estrechas y tenías que subir uno detrás del otro hasta llegar al pasillo.

-Vamos, vamos, vamos- apuró Ino colocándose atrás de él, empujando a sus compañeros a subir más deprisa.

Tardaron sólo 20 segundos en terminar de llegar todos al final de las escaleras.  
Kakashi vivía en el último piso del edificio y subir los 9 pisos implicaba casi 5 minutos que no se podían dar el lujo de perder.

-¿Estarán bien?- susurró preocupada Ino. Colocándose juntos a los demás frente a la puerta. –Saca las llaves, frente de marquesina, estoy muy ansiosa.

-Deja de portarte tan inmadura, cerda- decía mientras revisaba entre las bolsas de víveres, en su prisa las había aventado junto a los productos en la caja registradora y habían terminado en alguna de las bolsas. –Deben estar por aq…

_-Así… más fuerte, Hinata, por favor._

Dejó caer la bolsa por completo al suelo. Debió haberlo imaginado. Si, seguramente fue eso. Miró a sus amigos, esperando que ellos confirmaran su teoría. Shikamaru tenía la boca ligeramente abierta en estupefacción, Ino había llevado sus manos a la boca probablemente sofocando un grito, Choji había dejado caer su bolsa de patatas y no parecía haberse dado cuenta, Naruto había comenzado a girar el picaporte con manos temblorosas. Tragó saliva.

_-Se… sensei… ¡Ay, Dios!_

_-¿Te gusta?... ven, date la vuelta._

Llaves… llaves… ¡¿Dónde estaban esas malditas llaves?!

-Sakura chan- decía con voz aguda Naruto, rogando.

-Kakashi es un animal… Si le deja alguna marca a Hinata juro que lo haré pasar la vergüenza de su vida- murmuraba Ino moviendo nerviosamente las manos

-Que problemático- sintió la presencia de Shikamaru junto a ella, arrebatándole una de las bolsas y comenzando a buscar.

_-Más… más rápido, por favor._

_-¿Así, Hinata chan?_

_-Si… así._

_-Maldición… Se siente tan bien_

-¡Las tengo!-

Exclamó al momento de sacarlas. Las llevó con manos temblorosas a la ranura. Intentaba que sus oídos no escucharan. Ya no había palabras, sólo gemidos salían de la habitación.

-¡Basta!- gritó Ino cuando apenas había abierto la puerta unos centímetros, antes de golpearla contra la pared -¡Basta ahora mismo!

Diez pares de ojos los miraron absortos. Obligándolos a separarse. 

-No puedo creerlo- murmuró Sakura. Sus palabras provocaron que Hinata se sonrojara y que su antiguo maestro le devolviera una sonrisa burlona. -¿Sabes? Lo esperaba del vago de mi sensei…

-¿Pero tú, Hinata?- completó Ino.

-No la culpes sólo a ella- agregó Naruto –Kakashi sensei, fuiste un Anbu, se supone que de todos tú deberías ser el que tenga mayor autocontrol.

-Ahora mismo no estoy vistiendo una máscara anbu ¿o si, Naruto?

-Cínico- dijeron al mismo tiempo Shikamaru y Choji.

-¿Tienes algo que decir en tu defesa, Hinata Hyuga?- su voz denotaba decepción.

-Lo… lo siento, Ino san… Es sólo que… yo… yo… ¡Tenía mucha comezón!

-¡Tienes varicela, por Dios!- exclamó la rubia, acercándose a verla –Es obvio que tienes comezón, pero confiaba en que no te rascarías… ¿y si te quedan marcas?

-No es para tanto- exclamó el peli plateado sentándose en el sillón.

-¡Tú cállate!- gritó Sakura, apretando el puño –Tienes 33 años, deberías saber que si tienes varicela no debes salir de tu casa a contagiar a los demás.

-¿Yo cómo iba a saber que Hinata jamás había tenido varicela? ¿Quién en la aldea mayor de 15 años no ha tenido varicela?

-Tú para empezar- murmuró Shikamaru. Ya se veía a sí mismo correr a la farmacia por las cremas que, de seguro, lo mandaría a comprar Ino para evitar las marcas en la piel.

-Lo sabía, lo sabía- hablaba el rubio, jalándose ligeramente el cabello –Les dije que no era buena idea dejarla sola con Kakashi sensei.

-En realidad pensé que sellar estos guantes de cocina con chakra bastaría para contenerlos- murmuró Sakura con voz cansada, mirando los amplios y suaves guantes que cubrían las manos de ambos shinobis –Tendré que comprobar los daños en la piel. Naruto, trae agua tibia- le ordenó antes de levantarse y dirigirse a la cocina con los víveres.

-Shikamaru…. Choji… A la farmacia ahora –dijo entrecortadamente Ino.

-De verdad lo siento- susurró Hinata. Era tal y como había dicho Kakashi. Se había sentido bien en su momento, pero ahora sólo se sentía culpable.

-Está bien- exhaló su amiga antes de sonreírle –Soy tu mejor amiga, no dejaré que esa preciosa piel se arruine, volvemos en 10 minutos.

-¿Y porque tengo que ir yo también?- se quejó Choji, pensando en subir y bajar de nuevo esos nueve pisos.

-¿Quién crees que va a pagar?- respondió Shikamaru antes de cerrar la puerta detrás de sí, dejándolos solos nuevamente.

-No te sientas mal- intentó consolarla el peli plateado –Eso se sintió bien.- sonrió. No podía dejar que su mente le recordara los últimos sonidos que salieron de la boca de la kunoichi.

-Lo sé… pero estuvo mal.

-Hinata chan… ¿no quieres volver a sentirte tan bien que grites como lo hiciste hace rato?

-No… No quiero que Ino se enoje porque me volví a rascar.

Una sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios, oculta apenas por su máscara.

_-¿Quién habló del rascarse?- _pensó antes de soltar una pequeña risa que ella no escuchó.

¡Era tan inocente! Aún después de tres meses de convivir con él seguía siendo tan inocente.

-Me gusta eso de ti.

_**Notas de la autora:**_  
Algún día, algún día no me dejaré chantajear por sus reviews XD  
Honestamente, no pensaba continuar esta historia, y en realidad no tengo idea de cómo continuarla hahaha, supongo que conforme la inspiración llegue :p  
Ahora, díganme ¿cuántos pensaron mal? Y ¿Cuántos sospecharon desde el principio el desenlace?  
Ojalá se hayan divertido un poco leyendo este capítulo cortito… Lo más probable es que si hay más capítulos sean igual de cortos, pero intentaré que sean divertidos.

Nos vemos pronto.

Xoxo


End file.
